The Angelic War
by FlyingGnome
Summary: Llyod and Colette get ready to begin their journey to collect all the ExSpheres in the land.
1. The End

_After defeating Mithos, and re-uniting the two worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, Llyod and Colette set out to collect the ex-spheres thourghout the land. If they can. _

_Warning: Mild language, violence._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or Namco, or else Regal would've been killed off by Presea, and you'd get Yuan as a charcter._

Chapter 1: A Bloody Beginning

"Well dad, I'm off!" Llyod said. He ran off to where Colette and Noishe were waiting. Llyod thought Colette looked happier then usual.

"Llyod, before we go, can we spend one last night in Iselia? We won't be back for a while, and I want to say good-bye to everyone." Colette asked. Llyod grinned and agreed to meet her the next day.

"Just don't leave without me this time, ok?" Colette grinned and promised not to, apolgizing for trying to leave him behind last time. Llyod led Noishe back to his pen as he went back into the house.

"Llyod! That's gotta be the shortest journey I've ever seen." Dirk said as Llyod came in. Llyod sighed as Dirk chuckled.

"Very funny dad. Colette wants to spend one last night in Iselia, saying good bye to everyone, and such. I'm going to bed, so I can be up in time to go with Colette this time."

The Next Day:

When Llyod got up, the first thing he noticed was the lack of light. Llyod fumbled his way out of bed and downstairs.

"Must be before sunrise. Never been up this early. Gotta make sure not to wake up... dad!" Dirk was already cooking breakfast.

"Llyod! What a surprise to see you up before noon. Even before sunrise. You sure that Mithos isn't still in control of ye?" Llyod groaned as Dirk laughed.

"Llyod, I got the Exspheres off the people from the ranchs, and put them in the back. Not sure what it is you want to do with them, but it do it fast. My daisys need sunlight." Lloyd at Dirk in a weird way.

"Just move them before sunrise, alright?" Llyod nodded.

"Alright dad."

Later that day:

Dirk went outside as Llyod was finishing up with the exspheres. All that was left was a small mound of shards, that Llyod was disposing of by melting in a fire and shaping into what looked like...

"What, the swords Kratos and I gave you aren't good enough?" Dirk joked. Llyod looked up in surprised, not hearing Dirk come outside.

"Dad! No, of course the swords you and dad gave me are great. But I needed to get rid of the exspheres, and this seemed like the best way." Llyod took the sword out of the fire, and showed it to Dirk.

"Llyod, this'll do you no good. It's duller then a butter knife." Llyod frowned.

"I know dad. It's a symbol of the lives sacraficed to exspheres, and that no more lives will be hurt by these exspheres." Dirk nodded.

"Well, I best be off! Colette must waiting for me. Come on Noishe." Llyod hopped on Noishe and sped off owards Iselia.

A few minutes later:

"Whrilwind Rush! Torrentional Para Ball!" Llyod jumped off Noishe. That was Colette, wasn't it? Then why..

"Colette!" Lloyd rushed into the village and saw Colette down on the ground, at the end of her rope, surronded by...

"Angels? What the hell?" Llyod whipped out the Material Blades.

"Rising Falcon!" Llyod took down two angels in one strike and landed in front of Colette, who looked up.

"I'm fine Llyod. But we have to save everyone!" Lloyd turned to the next batch of angels as Colette took a Lemon Gel out of Llyod's pack.

"Tempest, Sonic Sword Rain, Raining Tiger Blade!" Llyod took out two angels, and nearly took out another one, when suddenly, one of them cast a spell without an chanting time. Llyod saw a giant circle around him, and a small cloud above him...

"Rising Falcon!" Llyod got out just before Indignation was cast.

"Sword Rain! Double Demon Fang!" Llyod took out the caster and moved onto the last angel, a guardian.

"Grand Chariot!" Colette yelled out from behind him.

"Good job Colette. Now, we need to.. Ugh!" An angel had snuck up behind him and had hit him down. Leaping to his feet, Llyod saw that a new group of angels had appered.

"This might take a while... Rising Falcon!"

_And... Cue the Cliffhanger! There we go. Not much of a begining, I know, but it'll get better. Well, maybe. Anyway, R&R, or else I'll release Raine upon you all (after, of course, telling her you built your house on top of a ruin). And try and be a little nice, first one and all._


	2. New Foes

_After defeating Mithos, and re-uniting the two worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, Lloyd and Colette plan to set out and collect the ex-Spheres of the land. Their plan is interrupted, though, when Angels attack Iselia, shortly before they plan to leave._

_Warning: Mild language, violence._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or Namco, or else Regal would've been killed off by Presea, and you'd get Yuan as a character._

_Second Warning: This story will have OC's popping out from here on out. Just a small heads-up._

Chapter 2: New Foes:

Lloyd panted as he got up. A new group of angels, the seventh so far, was coming. Getting ready to attack, Colette signalled that she was ready.

Running up to them, Lloyd found himself face to face with the first angel, a Dark Sword. Blocking the angel's first two attacks, Lloyd brought in one of his own with a Sonic Thrust. The angel quickly recovered, and went in for another attack. Lloyd managed to block the attack, but was hit from behind by a Dark Spear. Getting up, Lloyd decided to try and take the two in one shot.

"Rising Falcon!" Lloyd came slamming down and took out the Dark Sword. However, the Dark Spear was only down for a moment. Moving in for the kill, a Fireball attack from a Dark Commander shot at him and knocked him back against the Item shop, where Colette was laying, gasping for breath.

"I won't let you win!" Lloyd exclaimed as he got up.

"Watch this! Elemental Falcon!" Lloyd brought the Material Blades together and created the Eternal Blade. Then, rising even higher then he did when he used Rising Falcon thanks to his own angel wings, Lloyd came whizzing down at the Dark Spear and took him out. Separating the blades and shoving them backwards, a shot of Ice and Fire shot back at the Dark Commander, and the Dark Archer Colette had been facing, taking them both out. Lloyd ran to help Colette up.

"Lloyd, behind you!" A new Dark Commander hit Lloyd in the back and sent both him and Colette down to the ground. Lloyd struggled to get back up, but he had finally run out of energy. Closing his eyes, Lloyd silently apologized to Kratos for failing.

"Power Seal, Life Seal, Demon Seal!" a voice yelled out. Standing before Lloyd and Colette was no longer an angel but Sheena and Orochi.

"And you thought a peaceful mission like this wouldn't require weapons," Orochi said in a I-told-you-so voice. Sheena ignored him and helped Lloyd and Colette up.

"Here, we brought some gels. You guys recover while we take out these dead weights," Sheena said, giving Lloyd her backpack and rushing off to fight the enemies. The battle was short, as Sheena and Orochi were at full strength and trained in the extreme Igaguri fighting style.

"Heh, didn't stand a chance. You two ok now?" Sheena asked as she put away her cards.

"Ya, we're fine. I thought we were done for before you guys came. Anyway, why are you two here in Iselia?" Lloyd asked as he got up, ready for the next fight. Sheena started to reply when Orochi cut her off.

"I hate to ruin this little reunion, but we've got more enemies incoming," he warned. The others turned to face the incoming group.

Two Dark Swords, a Dark Spear and some new angel was leading them. He seemed to be a bigger then the rest, but not by much. He sort of looked like Botta, if Botta had had jet black hair loosely hanging down his back.

"You have wasted enough of our time. Be gone!" The angel shouted as he rushed forward, drawing a single sword, which closely resembled, at best, a ray of light. Orochi rushed forward to meet this new angel as the others took out the reaming ones.

"Insignificant insect!" the angel laughed as he basically slapped Orochi aside with his sword, into Raine and Genius' house. Sheena rushed up behind him to try her luck, having defeated the Dark Spear.

"Power Seal, Sprit Seal! Are you ready for this? Angelic Seal!" she exclaimed, encompassing him in Dark energy. Sheena grinned when she saw the angel gasp as he fell. The angel grinned as he got up, wiping the grin Sheena's face.

"Heh. Even you are no match for me!" The angel struck at Sheena, who blocked each of his attacks. "Spectacular! Try this one out. Light Thurst!" Thrusting with the sword at speeds much faster then Sonic Thurst, the angel hit Sheena. As if that wasn't enough, she was also inflicted with a bit of energy that might have come from something like a Photon attack. She was thrown back and landed beside Orochi.

"Torriental Para Ball!" Colette yelled out beside the angel, who blocked her attacks.

"Another angel? You must be that failed Chosen. Death is too good for you," the angel stated as he rushed for. Colette managed to block his first two attacks, but on his third, he managed to throw her to the ground.

"Hell Fire!" the angel exclaimed as he dove at the ground near Colette. Slamming his sword into the ground, Explosion and Fire Lance were cast upon that spot, nearly killing Colette.

"And now for the last one. Lloyd Irving. Savoir of the two worlds. Uniter of them. And wielder of the Eternal Sword," the angel stated as he turned around, to see Lloyd just defeat the last angel.

"Let it be joined!" the angel yelled as he rushed forward.

"Light Thurst! Hell Fire!" Lloyd avoided both attacks, then went in for his own. Slashing at the angel, he didn't manage to inflict him at all, as he used a Guardian like defence to ward off the attack. Leaping back, Lloyd prepared for the next assault.

"You are a formidable foe. That will make victory all the sweeter. Divine Judgement!" Lloyd ran as the area he was in inflicted with Light Energy. Only getting hit by some of it, Lloyd was still able to fight.

"I think the one who's going down, is you! Elemental Falcon!" Lloyd joined the Material Blades together and rose up. Taking a second to make sure his aim was true, he came down as hard as he could at the angel. And the angel didn't move an inch.

At the last possible instance, the angel brought his sword up to block the Eternal Blade. Lloyd fell to the ground as it clattered away. The angel swooped in for the kill as Lloyd stared.

"Well played, but still futile. Good bye Lloyd Irving," the angel said as he raised his blade. Right before he cut off Llyod's head, a voice sounding much like Yuan's yelled from him to stop. The angel put away his blade as Yuan came down into the town.

"Yuan? I thought Lloyd sent you and Kratos to Derris Kharlan," Sheena stated. Yuan laughed, a wicked, maniacal laugh, more suited to Mithos them him.

"Kratos, the fool he is, went back with one of my agents. I needed him out of the way for my plan to work," Yuan said. Lloyd looked on in confusion.

"Plan? Yuan, what are..." Lloyd trailed off.

"My plan was to always do this Lloyd. Taking possession of the Eternal Blade, I can do what Mithos never had the guts to. I can save Martel. I shall use its power to travel back to when she was killed, and save her." Orochi stood up

"Wait. If you do that, the timeline will be disrupted. If you do that, things that must happen will not. You cannot go back." Orochi stated.

"Wait a second, timeline? Orochi, what are you talking about?" Sheena asked.

"Time is a very delicate thing. Changing one event in it, no matter how significant or insignificant can change it in ways we can't even begin to imagine. For example, had Lloyd been sick the day of Oracle, he would not have joined the journey, and the worlds would still be the same," Orochi explained.

"Yes. But I plan not to destroy the timeline, but fix it! Martel's murder was a mistake," Yuan stated, Lloyd shook his head.

"No, it wasn't. It's regrettable that she died, but what's done is done." Yuan laughed as Lloyd said this.

"Pretty funny, coming from her murder," Yuan stated. Everyone looked at Lloyd.

"Murder? What are you talking about Yuan?" Lloyd asked. Yuan began pacing.

"Four thousand years ago, Mithos, Kratos, Martel and I were headed out, when we were attacked. It was a couple of thieves, no problem. And then, we were attacked again, resting after the battle. By you Lloyd. You came over the rise, and descended upon us. We were weak back then, before we had our Cruxuis Crystals. Before we had our true power. You defeated us, and killed Martel. We managed to corner, but then, in a flash, you were gone." Yuan stopped pacing as he finished his tale, seeing Lloyd shake his head.

"Why would I kill Martel? If Martel hadn't been killed, none of this would have happened. That would be something I want," Lloyd said. Yuan laughed again.

"You're right. None of this would have happened. The world's would've remained one, we would've lived out our lives centuries ago, and you and the Chosen wouldn't have been born. Kratos would have died long before he met Anna, and there would have been no Oracles to bring about the Chosen's birth. So you see, it was simple self-preservation. But now, Lloyd, I shall dispose of you, and use the Eternal Blade to go back, and save Martel. Prepare yourself!" Yuan said as he rushed forward. The four companions stood to fight back, but it was futile. They had been hanging on by thread, and were quickly cut down.

"What're you... going to do?" Lloyd asked, looking daggers at Yuan. Yuan smiled a wicked smile.

"How about I show you?" Yuan asked, as he brought out a small rod. He targeted it at Orochi as energy collected at the end and fired at him. It engulfed him, and then he and the energy were gone.

"Hmm. Guess he didn't have an Exsphere. Oh well," Yuan said. Sheena stood up.

"What have you done to him!" She yelled. Yuan laughed.

"Oh, nothing much. He's simply wiped off the face of the planet. If he had an Exsphere, he'd have served a much more useful purpose. You see, this rod causes an Exsphere's growth to accelerate far beyond what a Key Crest can control. Within seconds, the host is consumed, and the Exsphere is ready in a fraction of the normal time. Here, let's try it on the Chosen," Yuan said as he shot at Colette.

"No!" Lloyd jumped out to stop the energy, but was too late. The energy engulfed Colette, and

within a few seconds, she had turned into...

"What the... I see. It must be that Rune Crest Altessa had equipped her with," Yuan stated as he looked at the monster she had become.

"Colette... no, you're just like Marble..." Lloyd whispered as Colette ran off. The angel went to follow her.

"She's unimportant. Let here go Magnus." Magnus nodded and stood behind Yuan.

"You bastard! You're going to pay!" Lloyd grabbed his Material Blades and rushed forward. Yuan brought the rod up and shot at him. Lloyd brought his swords up to defend himself, but Sheena jumped into he way.

"Sheena...?" Lloyd asked. As the energy engulfed, Lloyd could her Sheena's voice, almost as a whisper.

"Lloyd, you can do it. Take that bastard out." As the energy disappeared, Lloyd saw that all there was was Sheena's Exsphere. He bent down to pick it up.

"Sheena..." Lloyd whispered. Yuan sighed at the scene.

"Well, at least she's done with. Now we can form a new pact with Origin." Lloyd brought the Material Blades together.

"You're going to pay!" He rushed forward at Yuan and swung the blade, only to be blocked by Magnus. Yuan brought the rod up once more.

"Good-bye Lloyd Iriving, savoir of the world, murder of Martel." Yuan fired as Lloyd looked in disbelief.

"I can't really be.. no... Dad, I'm sorry..." Lloyd thought, as he disappeared into the Exsphere.

"Well, that's done with. Magnus, destroy the village, then get some protection around the Eternal Sword. I don't want any more of those human fools trying to stop us," Yuan ordered as he took the Exspheres off the ground.

"Yes my liege."

_Dun dun dunnnn. So, I've already killed off 3 main characters and turned everyone's cape obsessed friend back into villain. Again. Anyway, R&R. Keeps the home fires burning. Well, not now, but in winter._


End file.
